


Fatal Accident

by PJO



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Please Don't Hate Me, i am a monster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 01:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8350645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PJO/pseuds/PJO
Summary: A car crash leaves Nico heartbroken.   Warning- major character death, mention of drunk driving.   They are demigods in this story. AU car crash.   I own nothing!!This story is also posted on Wattpad under the same username and title.





	

As he lifted up the knife, Nico thought back to why he was doing this in the first place.

___Flashback___

Percy's eyes sparkled with excitement as he looked at Nico, who was sitting in the passanger's seat next to him.

"I finally did it Neeks, I finally graduated."

"I know Perce and I am so proud of you! Now, eyes back on the road."

Percy obeyed and his sea green eyes concentrated on the road. They were about five minutes away from the school when a drunk driver came the wrong way down the road, going seventy miles per hour. Percy grabbed onto the wheel and slammed his foot on the brake. The car shrieked as it tried to slow down. But it was not enough. The other driver's senses seemed to clear up for a second and he tried to avoid Percy and Nico's car by driving off the road. Unfortunately this resulted in him going head on into the driver's side of the car. The glass in the front window shattered from the impact, glass covered Percy as he lay on top of Nico, sheltering him from the glass that could prove fatal if it got into his eyes or if it cut a vein. Percy took all the impact, glass embedded itself into his skin and Nico was sure that he heard Percy scream more than once. What seemed like hours was actually only a few seconds. The drunken driver hadn't been hurt as bad and was ably to collect enough energy to call an ambulance before he himself passed out from shock and several injuries to the head. Nico was later told that he never woke up and frankly Nico didn't care. Sirens filled the air as ambulances sped down the road. Percy was still lying on top of Nico, groaning and moaning in pain. He was the first one loaded into the ambulance and Nico was loaded into a second ambulance not long after. It only took a few small stitches to fix Nico up and soon he was released from the hospital, though he didn't go home. He called all of his and Percy's friends, informing them about what had happened. They didn't waste a second and were there after a few minutes. After they checked Nico for injuries that the doctor may have not seen, they all sat in the uncomfortable chairs for word of Percy. Not long after a doctor came out of the operating room, looking reluctant to tell Nico what had happened to his boyfriend.

"Mr. Di' Angelo."

"That's me." Nico said, raising his hand. "How is he?"

"I am very sorry to tell you this Mr. Di' Angelo but Mr. Jackson passed away from blood loss and a piece of glass to the heart at 10:17 pm on the July sixteenth." The doctor said, his head bowed,"I will give you a minute to collect your thoughts."

Nico's world shattered right there and then. He didn't cry, he just sat down with a completely blank face. He was sure that the tears would come later, but now his brain was still processing the heart breaking news. He barely acknowledged that Annabeth and the rest of their friends had either gone home to grieve in peace or had collapsed into the chairs, barely able to hold themselves up on their feet as they were overcome with grief. The rest of the day had gone in a blur, at the end of the day his eyes were bloodshot from crying and he felt heavy on his feet. When he woke up the next day he felt empty as he got dressed and made his was to the Blofis household. When he told Sally, she had collapsed, while Paul sat down and cried, because although percy wasn't his biological son, he still loved him to bits. Nico had left the upset family to grieve and headed toward Camp-Halfblood where Percy's funeral would be held. Annabeth had made a beautiful shroud. It was sea green with a bright blue trident on it. There wasn't one person who didn't shed a few tears as the fire devoured the shroud. After the funeral he rushed straight to the Hades cabin and his fingers grabbed the knife that he kept in his drawers.

___End of Flashback___

The knife pierced his skin and he dropped to the ground, his tears milling with the blood gathering on the floor. Nico was sure that this was the best choice. Dying. Because if Percy wasn't alive, there was nothing to live for.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my gods, I feel so evil. Remember, I don't own PJO or HOO characters, Rick Riordan does.


End file.
